Rumor Mill
by Gryvon
Summary: Felicity keeps an eye on the rumor mill at Queen Consolidated. Contains references to M/M/F threesome relationship.


The rumors start as soon as Felicity starts working as Oliver's secretary/secret research assistance. No one says anything in front of her. The employees of Queen Consolidated know better than to comment on Oliver's proclivities. She's always found that it's what people don't say out loud that's more telling. Felicity's not an IT goddess for nothing. She has hooks in all the internal systems to let her know when someone's talking about her, Oliver, or Diggle.

She'd set up her digital spy network to make sure no one had connected Oliver, Felicity, and Diggle to the vigilante. No one has so far – really, who would suspect the nerdy IT girl, the playboy businessman, and his bodyguard – but what she has caught so far is way more interesting than speculation about the vigilante.

It feels a little dishonest, sometimes, reading other people's emails and IMs, but she tells herself that this is the kind of stuff Oliver is paying her to keep track of. She's their digital eyes and ears and this is her kingdom, her playground. She's got to keep it covered.

If she happens to find out all the juicy gossip and satisfy her near-insatiable curiosity, well that's just a side benefit.

Of course there's the usual speculation that she's sleeping with Oliver and that's why she got the sudden promotion way out of her field. That's not why she has the job, and she almost hates the fact that they are right, if not for the fact that she's sleeping with Oliver and it is awesome. So awesome. She's also sleeping with Diggle but no one seems to have picked up on that because unlike Oliver, she and Diggle know how to be discreet.

The really interesting stuff, though, is the speculation about Oliver and Diggle and it sort of blows her mind that anyone's even talking about it. In retrospect, they are kind of obvious. Diggle gets possessive about Oliver in a way he doesn't about Felicity, but Felicity's that way with Oliver too. They both want to protect him and soothe away the hurt that was caused long before either of them ever met him.

_I swear I saw them holding hands, _writes Cindy in HR to Maria in Accounting. Felicity's gone out to lunch with them a few times since her sudden move upward. They're nice people and super friendly, probably two of her closest allies in the office besides Oliver and Diggle. Cindy and Maria are a veritable wealth of information about the employees and the inner workings of Queen Consolidated. They're both in their mid-fifties and know where all the old skeletons are buried. They are the chief hubs of the Queen Consolidated rumor mill. They're also total fangirls and ship Oliver and Diggle like burning.

Felicity doesn't mind. She ships them too. Even better, she gets to watch when Diggle pins Oliver down and fucks into him until Oliver is gasping and writhing and completely undone. She's not going to share that tidbit with Cindy and Maria though. She'll leave them to their speculation.

_I think our boss is a fucking queer,_ says Edward in Legal to Charles, also in Legal. _We might as well be working for Queer Consolidated, the way he looks at his bodyguard. Something's not right there._

_Nothing wrong if Mr. Queen is bisexual, and please don't use that kind of language,_ Charles writes back less than five minutes after the first message was sent. _My sister is one of those 'fucking queers'._

She makes a mental note to have Cindy find some reason to let Edward go and give Charles a raise. She's going to make Queen Consolidated one of the most LGBTQ friendly companies in the city, if for nothing else than so it's ready if or when Diggle and Oliver's relationship is exposed.

_Do you think Felicity has a sister?_ writes John in Research. She does. Two, in fact. John isn't either of their type, but she's not going to tell him that.

_I would pay good money to be a fly on Oliver Queen's bedroom wall,_ says Michelle Green in Legal to Michelle Senna in Accounting. _Have you seen his 'bodyguard'? I'm sure Mr. Queen's body is quite safe in those hands._

Felicity laughs for a full minute straight and then forwards that one to Diggle. He's the only one who knows about Felicity's spy network and while he hasn't said anything, she knows he approves.

"Hard at work?"

Felicity nearly jumps out of her skin. She stares up at Oliver with wide eyes. A smile spread across her face. "I'll have you know I'm doing something very important."

"Dinosaur Comics?"

Sometimes she forgets just how perceptive Oliver is. She expects it when he's wearing the hood, but his playboy persona fools even her half the time. "Not this time."

"Do I want to know?"

She tilts her head, considering. Plausible deniability is probably the best way to go here. "No. No you don't."

What she's doing is technically legal in that the employee contract states that all internal communication is monitored, but few people actually expect their messages to be monitored. She's worked IT. She knows it is, but mostly they're looking for porn and inappropriate contact. She's working outside of the usual box.

"Okay, then." Oliver doesn't even question and that's one of the things she likes most about him. He understands the value of secrets. "Do you have plans for dinner?"

"You know I don't," she says with a smirk. She never has plans for dinner that don't include Oliver.

"I was thinking La Rouge. Eight o'clock."

Her smile widens. There are certain perks to dating Oliver and the chance to try all of the amazing restaurants in Sterling City for free is one of them. "I look forward to it." She's going to need to go home and change. She already knows what she's going to wear – that red dress that pushes all of the boys' buttons.

She almost dances in her seat. She's going to get lucky tonight.

"Great. We'll pick you up."

"Sounds like a plan."

She takes a good long look at Oliver's ass as he leaves because she can. Through the glass that surrounds Oliver's office, she catches Diggle's eyes and they both smile. She wonders if she can talk them into an Oliver sandwich later. That's her favorite, with Oliver above him, totally wrecked as he pushes into her and Diggle pushes into him.

She shifts in her seat and turns back to her screen so fast that Diggle has to know what she's thinking. She's definitely going to make her plan happen tonight.

She closes her search results. There's nothing more to glean from it today. She's not interested in reading about speculation when she's got the real thing right in front of her.

Felicity doesn't know what she did to get so lucky but she's not going to question it. She's just going to do her best to be worthy and to keep Oliver as safe as she can. That's all she can do, and it's enough.


End file.
